guiltfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes Wide Open
Eyes Wide Open is the eighth episode of Guilt, and the eighth episode overall of Season 1. It aired on August 8, 2016 and the live U.S. ratings for the episode were 0.305http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/guilt-season-one-ratings/ . Synopsis: Realizing there are gaps in her memory, Grace agrees to undergo hypnosis at Stan's urging to help unlock her memories of the night of Molly's Murder. As Stan works on Grace's defense, Graces struggles to remember a chunk of missing time on the night of Molly's murder. Stan wants to bring in a forensic psychiatrist who specializes in Memory Recovery Therapy to help discover what Grace might have blacked out from that night. Natalie develops her own theory about Prince Theo and goes to Bruno for help, not knowing he's been covering up the Prince's tracks along the way. But Theo has his own problems when he realizes Charlotte has figured out his lies about Molly. Meanwhile, Patrick discovers the Prince is Gentleman 33, who happened to be Molly's best customer at the Courtenay. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160725freeform02/ Plot Cast Starring *Emily Tremaine as Natalie Atwood *Daisy Head as Grace Atwood *Billy Zane as Stan Gutterie *Cristian Solimeno as Bruno *Naomi Ryan as Gwendolyn Hall *Kevin Ryan as Patrick Ryan *Zachary Fall as Luc Pascal *Sam Cassidy as Prince Theo Guest Starring *Simona Brown as Roz Walters *Rebekah Wainwright as Molly Ryan Co-Starring TBA Title and Background *The name of the title pertains to the character of Grace (as well as several other character possibly having "their open" to the whole truth. * The term "Eyes Wide Open" is an idiom referring to keeping a sharp lookout, with an idea of what to expect, yet we are very aware of what is going on, sometimes too aware. Spoilers TBA Promos: Guilt 1x08 Promo Preview Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Sneak Peek Dinner Party Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Sneak Peek Grace Under Hypnosis Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip Charlotte & Prince Theo Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip Stan & Veena Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip Grace & Stan Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip Detective Bruno Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip Natalie Discovers the Truth Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip I Didn't Kill Molly Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x08 Clip I've Always Loved You Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt Season 1 Episode 8 Review w Zachary Fall AfterBuzz TV-0 'Gallery:' Promotional: 13920719 658522587634442 8230354573838739221 n.jpg 13934833 658522580967776 1489879850129615871 n.jpg 13938392 658522460967788 2869150177880945645 n.jpg 13912651 658522364301131 1638997142466489117 n.jpg 13912916 658522407634460 6986865185777476599 n.jpg 13892296 658522457634455 4423153808873053035 n.jpg 13895424 658522414301126 6433203290016580153 n.jpg 13887075 658522360967798 4991051330855328140 n.jpg 13892283 658522604301107 5733115788923708172 n.jpg 13880125 658522400967794 6693429129432403902 n.jpg 13880386 658522540967780 1605511845166085838 n.jpg 13882701 658522357634465 7647106127706275530 n.jpg 13872734 658522514301116 6489167444994526954 n.jpg 13876552 658522524301115 7655467935820641137 n.jpg 13938510 660882597398441 1748152966012695973 n.jpg 13934737 660882370731797 3508782954773160445 n.jpg 13882142 660800107406690 4109840957195869300 n.jpg 'BTS:' 13938506 658579024295465 1957718751356658099 n.jpg 13887136 660483657438335 3296537282981261299 n.jpg 13882455 660374870782547 3977820919556799182 n.jpg 13876411 660402544113113 8114186940291432117 n.png 2016-08-12 0926 001.png 2016-08-12 0926.png